Bella Cullen: Our First Christmas
by KelsNicole92
Summary: Team Edward  Bella and Edward are spending their first Christmas together as a married couple. They are both humans. All of their family is spending Christmas with them. What kind of story would it be without Jacob? Haha, for some I think you'll like it.


**Hey everyone! This is my first one shot and I hope that you like it. I've been thinking about this for a few weeks now. I hope that all of you have a Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! (Warning: I was talking to a friend while writing this and I sent it to her to read, a part toward the end was changed. Haha, I am Team Edward so I kind of enjoy what happens to Jacob.)**

**Enjoy!**

***~KelsNicole~***

**Christmas Eve: **

I sit beside Edward staring at the fire, this is our first Christmas together. Everyone's coming over later tonight and we'll all be together for Christmas. Mom and Esme are going to help me cook dinner tomorrow, which means that they will take over, but I don't mind. We kiss a couple of times and Edward smiles at me, but to my surprise he scotches me off of him and gets up. There is a smile on his lips as he walks out of the room, a part of me wants to follow him but the other part says just to stay here and wait.

"Edward?" I say as I stand up and try to see where he went. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"You'll see in a minute." Edward's voice is coming from the basement. "Shut your eyes, Bella."

Sitting back down on the couch I shut my eyes and I hear Edward walk back into the room. I feel him standing right in front of me and when he tells me to open my eyes they snap open before he can even finish. Right in front of me is a small chiwawa, as I look closer at it I gasp. This is the dog that was outside for a week and it disappeared a few days ago. Edward told me that it might come back, but it looked like the poor thing had no hope of living.

"You got me….the dog?" I ask and I stand up looking at it. A smile appears on my lips as I see the pink bow on it. My arms wrap around Edward and I kiss him. "I love you…."

"I love you too." He smiles at me as I take the dog from him. "Bella….I should warn you I kind of named him…"

I stare at him and see that he looks kind of amused. "What did you name him? Why are you laughing?"

"Put him down…" I put him down and Edward smiles at him. Before I can process anything Edward leans over and starts to pat his leg. "Come here Jacob! Come here Jake! Come here Jakey!"

"You named him Jacob? Are you serious?" I start laughing. Jacob runs over to Edward and Edward pets him. "Wow, that's….a unique name for a dog. Can I see him?"

Edward smiles at me as I take Jacob in my arms, before he knows what I'm doing I go over to the phone and call Alice. She sounds excited about coming over early and she knew that Edward was giving me a dog. I laugh when she tells me that she got a few things for us to play with….

Alice walks into the house and we both smile at each other, she hugs Edward and Jasper walks inside with a bag. He gives me a hug and they watch as Alice and me disappear upstairs, with Jacob.

"Ohhh this will be fun! I decided to pick up a few things!" Alice is clapping her hands together as she starts to pull things out of the bag. "Do you want to….dye him?"

"You aren't serious are you?" But I am oddly excited about the idea and before I know it Jacob is pink. We both struggle with poor Jacob and put him in a little purple tu-tu. "Aw! He's so cute!"

We walk down stairs giggling and Edward's eyes go wide open when he sees what we've done to Jacob. Jasper starts to snicker and I look over at the two chairs. Sitting there are two other people, Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett is laughing.

"What…what did you two do to him?" Edward asks walking toward us. "He's a boy, you know that right?"

I kiss Edward. "What do you think? Isn't Jacob sooo cute?"

"Um, Bella…I thought that you weren't going to change his color. That is a little…shocking." Edward takes the dog, but it squirms out of his hands and is on the floor. Jacob runs around the house and attempts to get the tu-tu off. "Wow…he's…pink. That's…yeah."

I smile and go to say hi to Rosalie and Emmett. Right when I'm hugging Emmett the door bell rings and I rush to the door. It's my mom and Phil, with Charlie behind them. My mom pulls me into a hug and kisses my forehead, I haven't seen my mom since the wedding which as over three months ago.

When Esme and Carlisle show up everyone sits in the sitting room. I smile as Jacob runs through with the purple tu-tu half off. Esme and my mom stare at the dog, while Phil, Charlie and Carlisle laugh.

"Bella, honey." My mom looks up at me. "What happened to that dog? It looks like it fell in paint…"

"Oh! Edward got him for me." Everyone stares at Edward. "I mean, he got Jacob for me. But Alice came over with some dye and we….isn't he cute?"

"That's….that's some dog." Carlisle says as he looks over at Charlie. Both of them look like they are trying not to laugh. "I'd hate to see what it looked like before…"

We all talk for about an hour and then we go to eat dinner. Tomorrow morning I have the best gift for Edward! This is all going to be great! Our whole family is here and it will be a great Christmas!

**Christmas Day:**

I walk downstairs and see that my mom and Esme are already in the kitchen. They are laughing and talking. Looking over at the oven I see that the turkey is already in. With a small smile I sit down at the table with them.

"Oh Bella honey, this is a beautiful house." My mom says and she takes a sip of her coffee. "You two did a wonderful job!"

I smile at my mom. "Thanks. I love it here."

"You should come to Florida." My mom says and she winks at Esme. "We can do Easter there, everyone's invited."

I smile as we all sit here and talk for a few hours. Everyone is up by nine-thirty and we all go into the sitting room to open presents. When everyone is done I smile at Edward, now its time for me to give him the biggest present that I can possibly ever give him.

"Edward?" He turns to me and I smile. "I have one more gift for you…"

Edward's eye brows furrow together and he looks under the tree. "What is it? Nothing else is under the tree…."

"Edward it's bigger then that." I smile at him. "Edward I-"

Right then Jacob runs through the room with a roll in his mouth. Everyone stares at him as he runs back into the kitchen. Edward walks into the kitchen and picks Jacob up, I watch as he laughs and brings him back into the room. He sits down across from me again.

"Sorry…" He pets Jacob as he puts his arm around me. Alice takes a picture of us and now I feel self-conscious. "What were you saying?"

There is a turning feeling in my stomach and I know what's about to happen. "I'll be right back…"

But before I can get up, I puke. Looking down I see that Edward put down Jacob and now poor Jacob is covered in puke. Great….this is embarrassing. Everyone stares after me as I run up the stairs and lock myself in the bathroom. I am hunched over the toilet. After a few seconds I hear a knock on the door and I sit down on the floor.

"Bella?" Edward's voice is soft. "Are you okay? Can I come in?"

I get on my knees and unlock the door. He walks in and sees me hunched over the toilet and I puke again. Edward holds my hair back and when I'm done he sits down on the floor beside me, holding me close to him.

"Bella are you okay?" He is touching my forehead. "Is it something that you ate?"

"No, Edward this has happened for a little while now…" I look over at him, this isn't exactly how I wanted to tell him. "Edward….we're having a baby."

"We are?" He is staring at me in shock and then he smiles. Before I know it his lips are on mine. "Bella! This is wonderful!"

After a few minutes of….celebrating we walk downstairs hand in hand. Everyone is staring at us as we walk into the room. I stare at Edward as a wide smile crosses his lips.

"We're pregnant!" Edward yells and I see Emmett start laughing. Everyone gets up to hug us. "Bella, just told me…"

"Congratulations bro." Emmett says as he hugs Edward. "I can't believe that you are pregnant…"

I smile up at Edward and I know that this will be the first of many good Christmases. We are starting a family and next year will be special in its own way. Mom is already talking about coming up to help with the baby and to be here when the baby is born. Charlie and my mom hug and I see that in some way they still do love each other. Right now I am happy that my whole family is here, to share this great news with me. Hopefully every Christmas is like this one.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!**

**-There is a poll now about if I should continue the story, a review said to...so I want to know what you think! =D**


End file.
